1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera.
2. Description of the Related Arts
It has hitherto to been known in a camera having a photocatalytic layer formed on the surface of the lens to possess a configuration that a light source for irradiating a ultraviolet light (See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-230493). Also, it has been known that in order to irradiate a light to the photocatalytic layer with no influence upon an image to be taken, a light source is configured to be provided on a portion later than the lens (% See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open 11-308505).
In the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-230493, a cover case for the camera has an arm, and the light source is fitted to the tip of the arm. However, in such a configuration, the ultraviolet light is irradiated from substantially front side of the lens and, thus, it is easy to transmit the lens, which has adversely influence an image to be taken by the camera.
In the case where the light source is provided behind the lens as in the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open 11-308505, the ultraviolet light transmitting through the lens is unduly leaked out of the camera. If the leaked ultraviolet light is irradiated with resin, paint, and the like around the camera, the resin, paint and the like are sometimes deteriorated. Consequently, the leakage of the ultraviolet light is not preferred.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a camera which can solve the problems associated with the prior arts.